myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcana Force - a different deck.
Alright, here we go - A different Arcana Force Deck. No offense, but I find the only other one on here to be kind of weak This is a custom deck, and it uses the maximum 60 card limit. Also, since it's an Arcana Force deck - the most famous gambling archtype there is - luck is obviously involved. However, for those who want to gamble, but refuse to deal with losing because of a bad coin flip, you might like this deck; one of its main themes is to be able to "ignore" the result. However, if you build this deck, be aware: This deck is offensive above all else. ''While it's entirely possible to remain on the defensive by taking advantage of the "Summon 0 - The Fool in defense mode" loophole, and due to the cards in the deck, damage can be negated from an attack a maximum total of 18 times, this deck has almost NO COUNTERS. Let me say that again - this deck does not include ''Divine Wrath, Mirror Force, only one Anti-summoning card... Basically, you must take risks. This is a result of the support-intensive nature of the deck. Then again, taking a 4000 damage Magic Cylinder is better than getting XVIII-The Moon's tails effect - "Give your opponent one monster you control during each of your End phases". non-negotiable, your opponent keeps the monster... so yeah. *A.F. = Arcana Force. Typing it out is a pain. Arcane Fortune Law Cards: 60 Monster Cards: 28 A.F. 0 - The Fool (x3) A.F. I - The Magician (x2) A.F. III - The Empress (x3) A.F. VI - The Lovers (x3) A.F. XIV - Temperance (x3) A.F. XVIII - The Moon (x2) A.F. XXI - The World (x1) A.F. EX - The Light Ruler (x1) A.F. EX - The Dark Ruler (x1) Hecatrice (x1) Winged Kuriboh (x3) Athena (x3) Honest (x2) 'Spell Cards:' 21 Light Barrier (x3) Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen (x3) Cup of Ace (x2) Pot of Avarice (x2) Magical Mallet (x2) Monster Reborn (x1) Lightning Vortex (x1) Dark Hole (x1) Giant Trunade (x1) Flute of Kuriboh (x2) Second Coin Toss (x2) 'Trap Cards:' 11 Reversal of Fate (x3) Beckoning Light (x3) Xing Zhen Hu (x1) The Transmigration Prophecy (x1) Lucky Chance (x1) Negate Attack (x1) Chain Destruction (x1) 'Side Deck' Cards: 15 Metasilver Armor (x1) Second Coin Toss (x1) Cup of Ace (x1) Berserker Crush (x2) Raregold Armor (x1) Gozen Match (x1) Rivalry of the Warlords (x1) Luminous Spark (x1) Lightning Vortex (x2) Confusion Chaff (x2) A Hero Emerges (x2) Strategies and Other things That's the Deck. As far as strategies: Because of the deck's high number of draw cards, you can easily gain card advantage, and due to the effects of Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen, Athena, VI - The Lovers and III - The Empress, you can actually get out powerful monsters with less tributes or without tributing entirely quite often. Add in the fact that Light Barrier (with its heads effect) gives you a great LP boost when an A.F. destroys an enemy monster, Athena's burn effect, and the fact that every monster in the deck is compatible with Honest and Beckoning Light, and you have a lot of options. You can also survive for around 18 turns with only nine summons (under absolute perfect conditions, but whatever) - 3 each of XIV - Temperance and Winged Kuriboh is 6 times damage will be reduced to 0, and with Beckoning light with 6 cards in your hand, you can re-use them each a maximum of 3 times. The best possiblities I've found with this deck are as follows: '1.)' FTK - Dark Law: The only FTK possibility in the deck, and the hardest to pull off... but luck will set you free~ Requirements: - Starting Hand after first draw must include: A.F. EX - The Dark Ruler, Dark Hole, Giant Trunade, Flute of Kuriboh (x2), and any 4-star or lower monster. - Opponent must move first. Execution: - Activate Dark Hole ''Followed by ''Giant Trunade, clearing the field. - Summon the 4-star monster and activate both Flute of Kuriboh, opting to summon the Winged Kuriboh searched from the deck. - Send all 3 monsters to the Graveyard to Special Summon A.F. EX - The Dark Ruler in attack mode, and flip for its effect. In order to OTK, you must get the Heads effect and attack twice directly for 8000 damage and the win. If you get tails, then you've still halved your opponent's life points, and you have a 4000/4000 monster on the field on turn 1. '2.)' OTK - Light Law: This is more than slightly difficult, but if you get it off, your opponent will hate your guts. Not that they can do much about it... also, technically not a ONE-turn kill, but your opponent never gets a turn after the combo starts, so it's close enough. Requirements: * = Method 1 only ** = Method 2 only Opponent's Field: Minimum of one monster Your Field:'' Athena*; A.F. EX - Light Ruler* (heads effect); A.F. XXI - The World* (heads effect); Light Barrier, Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen**, No monsters**.'' Your Hand: Monster Reborn; Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen**; Athena**; one or more 4-star or lower monster(s), Giant Trunade. Your Graveyard: A.F. EX - The Light Ruler** (already summoned correctly once); A.F. XXI - The World**. Execution: Method 1: Activate Giant Trunade, then end. During the End Phase, use World's ''effect to offer itself and ''Light Ruler to take another turn. Draw as usual, and summon a monster. Use Monster Reborn and Athena's effect to return Light Ruler and The World to the field. Use Light Barrier to select heads for both, then have Light Ruler attack and destroy an opponent's monster, using Light Ruler's effect to return Reborn to your hand. At this point, your opponent has taken 1800 LP from Athena's effect ( 600 when a fairy is summoned), plus whatever they may have taken from Light Ruler's attack. End and offer Light Ruler and World for World's effect. Draw, then decide what to do based on your opponent's field. If they have no monsters, revive Light Ruler with Reborn, and attack directly ( 2400 (600 x 4 summons) + 4000 (Light Ruler) + 2600 (Athena) = 8000 ) for the win; If they still have any monsters left, revive both ( if possible ), and continue the combo. after 14 summons ( 600 x 14 = 8400 ), you win anyways; if the opponent has 5 monsters, and you draw a 4-star monster every time, you can summon a total of 15 times. So either clear monsters and attack directly or just burn them to death, whichever comes first. Method 2: Use Valhalla to Special Summon Athena, then summon the other monster in your hand. Use Monster Reborn and Athena's effect to return Light Ruler and The World to the field. Use Light Barrier to select heads for both, then have Light Ruler attack and destroy an opponent's monster, using'' Light Ruler's'' effect to return Reborn to your hand. At this point, your opponent has taken 1800 LP from Athena's effect ( 600 when a fairy is summoned), plus whatever they may have taken from Light Ruler's attack. End and offer Light Ruler and World for World's effect. Draw, then decide what to do based on your opponent's field. If they have no monsters, revive Light Ruler with Reborn, and attack directly ( 2400 (600 x 4 summons) + 4000 (Light Ruler) + 2600 (Athena) = 8000 ) for the win; If they still have any monsters left, revive both ( if possible ), and continue the combo. after 14 summons ( 600 x 14 = 8400 ), you win anyways; if the opponent has 5 monsters, and you draw a 4-star monster every time, you can summon a total of 15 times. So either clear monsters and attack directly or just burn them to death, whichever comes first. '3.) '''OTK - Fool's Law: The only way to stop this combo is ''Divine Wrath, and even that just barely. It's hilarious to pull off. Requirements: Opponent's Field: One or more monster(s) with 1200+ atk. your field: A.F. 0 - The Fool (tails effect), Beckoning Light (x3), Cup of Ace/Pot of Avarice (x2), Xing Zhen Hu. your hand: Honest (x2), 2 or more cards (ANY). your grave: 6'' or more'' Light monsters (ANY)' '''Execution:' - Switch Fool into attack mode, if it isn't already. Activate both Cups of Ace/Pot of Avarice ''to draw 4 cards. Have ''The Fool attack your opponent's strongest monster. Use both Honest, then activate 1 Beckoning Light to retrieve both Honest and the 6 Light monsters from your grave. repeat this with the remaining two Beckoning Lights. Total, you just used Honest on The Fool 8 times, so The Fool's Atk is equal to 8x the opposing monster's attack. Even with a monster with 1200 atk, that's a total atk of 9600, and 9600 - 1200 = 8400 damage. If your opponent starts to activate a counter, cut them off by activating Xing Zhen Hu before they can flip the card and select the card they're flipping and any other face-down you think might be dangerous. '4.) '''OTK: Goddess Law: Burn, burn, burn. ''Divine Wrath stops this deck cold in the first place, and it stops this combo too. Requirements: Your hand: Athena; Flute of Kuriboh (x2); any 4-star or lower monster; Dark Hole; Giant Trunade. Your Field: Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen. Your Graveyard: Any summonable monster with 3000+ atk. Execution: - Activate Giant Trunade ''then ''Dark Hole, the re-activate Valhalla. Use Valhalla to Summon Athena, then use both Flute of Kuriboh''s and summon the four-star to get 3 monsters on the field. Offer the Non-Kuriboh as a tribute to special summon the 3000+ atk monster via Athena, then attack for the win. ( 2400 (600 x 4)+2600 (''Athena) + 3000(+) +600 (Winged Kurioh x2) = 8600+) AAAAAAAAAAAnd that's all folks.